Exhilarating
by Koneko Shampoo
Summary: Missing scene from the prologue of WH. Gabrelle seduces Logain, to the utter horror of Toveine. Poor sister, she's just looking for an escape from captivity! Well, that and for a little bit of exhilaration... Logain/Gabrelle


**Author's Note:** SMUT SMUT SMUT. Honestly, there's not much else to say about this. It's Logain/Gabrelle, because I think they're a SMOKIN HOT couple who deserves to have their bedtime exploits written about. It's a good thing RJ was such a prude, or else my imagination would be out of a SMUTASTICAL job.

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own Logain, Gabrelle, or anything else related to RJ's WoT, nor do I intend to use his work to profit in any way.

_The red door opened, and the men straightened, but it was not Logain who came out._

_Toveine blinked in surprise, then met Gabrelle's sooty green eyes with a flat stare, making no effort to hide her disgust. "We may be captives, Gabrelle," she whispered harshly, "but that is no reason to surrender. Especially to Ablar's vile lusts…Did he . . . ? Did he ____order __you?"_

_With something close to a sneer, Gabrelle pulled free. "Toveine, it took me two days to decide I should 'surrender' to his lusts, as you put it. I feel lucky it only required four to convince him to let me…I wonder whether it's like that for ordinary women."_

"_Whether what is like what?" Toveine demanded. Gabrelle was ____spying __on him? Or just trying to get more material for her book? But ____this __was unbelievable, even for a Brown! "What are you talking about?"_

_That musing expression never left the other's face. "I felt . . . helpless. Oh, he was gentle, but I never really thought before on how strong a man's arms are, and me unable to channel a whisker. He was . . . in charge, I suppose, though that isn't quite right. Just . . . stronger, and I knew it. It felt . . . strangely exhilarating."_

_-_Prologue, Winter's Heart

_Exhilarating_. Yes, that was the word. Gabrelle allowed herself a small smile. Even as a Brown, the Aes Sedai had not let her Domani upbringing lie fallow when she came to the Tower. Indeed, if for no other reason than to see the reaction of those stiff-backed Reds watching a half-dressed man emerging from her study, well…

Of course, the Brown was not foolish. Not like those Greens, bonding and bedding at will. _Like that ridiculous Myrelle. How many Warders does she have now—and how many how many more will become her playthings?_ Spending much of her time in Tar Valon's vast libraries, Gabrelle had hardly seen the point in having a Warder, for protection or…otherwise. Oh, she enjoyed dalliances, but more often than not they served a greater purpose. Once more the Brown sister drew a mental tally in her mind against the Red Ajah. Silly, thoughtless, women! Did they not realize a man with a woman in his arms often laid bare the most crucial of information—without even realizing he had done so? Why, he might be persuaded to give his entire life's story if a woman simply pretended to listen! The tall Domani adjusted her blue dress on her hips again and flashed another smile at Logain. He responded in kind with a rakish grin, drawing even more of a shocked glare fromToveine.

The green-eyed sister almost giggled in spite of herself. Getting a rise out of that brooding Red was certainly one of the perks of taking Logain to bed. She could only imagine what last night must've felt like through Toveine's bond to the Asha'man. Especially when they had…She _did_ laugh this time at the thought.

"What!" snapped Toveine. Gabrelle thought she heard a whispered 'hussy' at the end of the other sister's outburst, but she ignored it.

"You might do well, sister, to acknowledge your womanhood every once in a while." She smiled as the other Aes Sedai's eyes widened in seething shock. "If you wish to trade the Black Tower for the White and escape this bond, that is. I have learned so much already. If he has a weakness, I will find it and exploit it, while you…" She trailed off. Why, she was beginning to sound like a Gray—as though she lived for manipulation and scheming! _Well, _she told herself, _it wasn't _all_ for exploitation's sake_. The night had also been pleasurable, to say the least. _Light!_ She was beginning a sound like a Green! _A Gray and a Green, Creator help me! _She blanched slightly at the thought. All the same, she could not prevent her mind from turning to the night before…

----

"Logain?"

The man did not look up from his book when Gabrelle entered the room and called on him. He merely grunted. Inwardly the Domani woman was grinning, but on the outside she was all Aes Sedai serenity. The broad-shoulded Asha'man was giving in, she thought with a touch of smugness. Flitting jolts of heat emanated from their bond when she spoke his name, despite his obvious efforts to control them. Oh, he was going to give in tonight. _He had better, s_he thought with near-indignation. She did not thought herself so incapable with Domani arts as to take four nights—_four nights, Light!_—to seduce one man. She was determined not to allow it to become five. Even the most snowy-haired, buzzard-necked old crone would not take five nights to seduce a single man. To be sure, on the first night she worried that perhaps his taste did not run to women, but the bulge her words had left in his pants after the second night had put that fear to rest.

"I thought my Lord Ablar might be cold," she said with a coy smile, proffering him a blanket. The notion was a not a ridiculous one, for it was winter, but both knew from the previous nights' attempts that Logain was perfectly capable of keeping a fire lit.

"No Gabrelle, I am quite fine as I am." He responded, eyes never leaving the pages of his book. Still, the willowy Domani moved forward and fixed the blanket around his shoulders, fingers lightly brushing against the part of his chest exposed by half-laced shirt, as though by accident. Both knew it was not. "Have I need of anything, sister, I shall send for a servant to fetch it," he said coolly. "You should return to bed. I suspect we will not be long at this camp and it will not do to have you tired and holding me back when we travel." The Asha'man still did not look up at her. So he was going to play innocent, was he? Well, she would have to do something about that.

"I would my Lord," the Brown said, simpering at him. "But in truth, Toveine snores so loudly I would sleep sounder in a lumber mill." She moved to stand directly before him, adjusting her cloak so as to reveal what she wore. Or rather, what she didn't. Despite the winter's chill, she wore only a shift beneath her heavy woolen cloak, a thin, gauzy garment could not be called wholly opaque. It clung tightly to her bosom, showing the faint outline of pert nipples and skimming off her hips before coming to rest at mid-thigh, where it was cut with creamy Taraboner lace. "Perhaps you could help me." The man's dark eyes were still fixed to that accursed book, even if they hadn't moved from the same sentence in some time…

Logain looked up with a sudden start from his reading, Gabrelle smiling as sweetly as she could manage. If Ghealdeans could blush—she had never seen one do so—she suspected he would be right now. Conjuring the most lurid image she could think of, she had sent the...sentiment…suddenly as a torrent through their bond. _A withered Tairen whore would have flushed at that! _ She thought approvingly.

"Light, Gabrelle." He spoke, taking in her scantily clad figure. It was the book he ignored now. A breath of concession stained his speech, and a hungry fire burned in his eyes. She had him now. Still, concession or no, smugness was written all over his face. "You know that you cannot channel a whisker unless or even contemplate turning so much as a dinner knife against me unless I will it to be so. You cannot be foolish enough to think that will change when I am between your legs."

The nerve of the man! He was pure arrogance—of course she was not that stupid! _Still, _she told herself, attempting the hide the indignant irritation that threatened to snake across their bond, _better he think that than realize I am after information. _

"Did it never occur to you, Logain," She sniffed, putting as much disdain into his first name that she could, "that Toveine is an insufferable roommate, and that I am simply seeking more…desirable…company?"

Logain laughed, and just as suddenly pulled her half-dressed form onto his lap and kissed her. Shock was the first emotion that registered with the green-eyed sister, but it quickly gave way to another as Logain ran a hand through her hair and pulled her lean body closer to his. She felt his tongue dart across her lips, searching for an opening. When she yielded he took the ground eagerly, tasting every crevice of her mouth with a burgeoning desire she could feel dimly through their bond. This enhanced the pleasure of him, in strange way she could not describe. Is this how giddy Myrelle felt each time she bedded a Warder? Oh, how dizzyingly foreign this was! Without thought she reached out to _saidar, _but found she could not grasp it. Suddenly, she was very aware of how strong those well-muscled arms of his felt, of how commanding his largesse was. She did not even protest when he lifted her as easily as a child—her, a Domani, and Aes Sedai no less!—and laid her on his bed. She sensed the heat from his bond get stronger, and wondered if he felt the same from her. She would not be surprised. The man was no stranger when it came to women; somehow one of his large hands had found its way beneath her shift and was caressing her left breath in a way that drew moans, muted by his lips against hers, from deep in her throat. How fey this whole thing seemed, to be romanced by a man so, as though she were sixteen again and untutored in the ways of the Power. Not even that, for at sixteen she had yet unfailingly been the one giving the commands! She gave another groan as Logain broke the embrace, resting above her on strong arms. He sat up and pulled her to him, placing her hands on his chest and issuing a simple command.

"Undress me."

_Light_, the man was arrogant! But still she felt compelled, and _not _by the their bond, to do so, unlacing his cuffs and collar with practiced ease. Something about him channeled even her fiercest resentment—at his pride, his resistance to her charms, his forcible bonding of her, and even the deep-seeded anger she held against him for being a False Dragon and bloody Asha'man at that—into a fiery passion. At least for now. Pulling the black shirt over his head, she lightly raked her fingers down his chest, broad as a barrel and chiseled as from stone. Her delicate fingers continued their path down his abdomen, delighting in the feel of the soft hair that dusted his body and converged beneath his navel. She followed the trail of the dark hair down with probing fingers, breaching the waistline of his trousers without bothering to untie them. Ever-so-gently, she ran a hand across the swollen length of him. He let out a low growl of pleasure, but that smug grin seemed glued to his face. Smiling, she began to unlace him with agonizing deliberateness; so much so, that in a moment of impatience she felt flit across their bond, he pushed her hand away and pulled the pants off in one swift movement. Gabrelle laughed lustily, green eyes glittering, and he silenced her with a kiss.

A succession of kisses, actually, starting at her mouth and moving down her jawline, to her neck, collarbone, and between her breasts, where lay nestled her Aes Sedai ring on a chain. A shiver ran through her as he stopped and took the ring, turning it over in his hands. Anger jolted across their bond, startling her. _Small wonder he holds no fondness for Aes Sedai._ Gabrelle thought. _After all we have done to him_…No, no, she must stop thinking like that. He was a male channeler, a wielder of _saidin,_ tainted or not, an aberration that promised only death and destruction within the Pattern. But she could not prevent the flash of pity that slipped across to him. He looked at her, almost apologetically.

"I am sorry," he breathed.

This would not do. She did not want a brooding baby in bed tonight, not now. Sitting up to face him, Gabrelle tugged the gauzy shift off. She made to take off ring, but he stopped her before she had the chain over her head.

"No." the large man said, taking the ring from her hand and letting it fall back down between her breasts. He seemed to contemplate adding to his one-word denial, but did not, instead following it with a well-placed kiss. Without the barrier of clothing, Gabrelle was now highly aware of the feeling of his skin against hers, the massiveness of his arms around her, the heat of his throbbing shaft pressed against her abdomen. Breath fled from her in a gasp as he moved to gently suckle her breast, tight and full beneath his mouth. The delicate pressure and light flick of his tongue sent shivers down her body that seemed to converge between her legs. Oh, but the man had a way with women! He sucked harder, and she let out a cry, arching towards him. She felt a torrent of passion at the knot of emotion the back of her head; it was almost blinding, and she barely had the clarity of mind to realize that Logain must have lost control of his closely guarded emotions. _A victory_, she thought beneath the haze of pleasure that seemed to swamp her thoughts. The Asha'man shifted between her legs, and suddenly seemed to loom over her larger than mountain. Small success or no, she could not shake the feeling that Logain had the upper hand, and that beneath him she was utterly helpless. Perhaps this is was what she had to do—surrender to him as she did to _saidar, _allowing herself to be taken that she might turn control. It was funny to think of it like that, especially because _she _was the one who had done the seducing—

Conscious thought shattered as Logain thrust into her, filling her to capacity and then some. His mouth shifted back to hers, cutting short a moan, and one hand trailed down to finger gently the sensitive nub not far from where he drove into her. Her breath floated from her in measured gasps as he slid slickly between her; Oh, howtight he was in her! She dug her fingers into his powerful shoulders and heard him grunt. The thrusting inside her began to crescendo, quicker and deeper and in time with the heated caresses of his fingers. A quivering moan left her.

"Logain!"

The Asha'man above her gave a husky laugh. _Light, _how vulnerable she felt--so helpless beneath his gentle strength! He plunged into her again and she felt herself coming to climax. It was all she could do to maintain control over her surging emotions as pleasure drowned all of her senses and shivers wracked her body. She could tell from the wave of bliss rolling across their bond that Logain had found his release; a hot slickness exploded somewhere in her and he collapsed atop her, breathing heavily but still smiling that haughty smile of his. When his breathing slowed, he rolled her onto her side, pulled her close, and ran his square hands along the length of her.

"I hope you found my company tolerable at the very least, sister." He whispered into her hair.

"Oh indeed, my Lord." It was Gabrelle's turn to laugh softly now. "It proved adequate." That was no lie; captive or not, she was still Aes Sedai bound by the First Oath after all. Pockets of ecstasy still seeped from the bond as she lay quietly in the Asha'man's arms. He gave what she could only call a contented sigh and nestled her tighter against him. Oh she would ply him with questions and sweetness—later. For now, it was enough to rest and enjoy swiftly passing…exhilaration…of the moment. Yes, that was a good word for it. _Exhilarating._


End file.
